


Make You Mine

by Thisoppa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Dom Tony Stark, Horny Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Needy Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precious Peter Parker, Shameless Smut, Soft Peter Parker, Song Lyrics, Sub Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisoppa/pseuds/Thisoppa
Summary: The man himself goes to check up on Peter since he hasn’t heard from the kid in a few days, but what he didn’t expect was to see the younger boy completely naked and ass up on his bed. And what would you do if you saw an adorable guy ass up in bed moaning out your name?PUBLIC- Make You Mine
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Make You Mine

It’s been three days, THREE! Tony repeated to himself  
He didn’t know what was going on with the kid except that he hasn’t been answering his calls, and hasn’t been at school because trust me, Tony checked, a lot. “Dammit kid” Tony cursed under his breath before walked out of his building and getting into his car, driving all the way to Peter's house to.. Ya know.. Make sure the little dude is alive.

It was a long 10 minute drive which Tony thought felt like 10 years, he parked his car on the side of the road and made his way up the building to Peter’s apartment. Tony being Tony didn’t even know, he just got the spare key that he made in “case of emergencies” and open that bad boy up. He looked around before going inside, closing the door behind him. He peeked inside May’s room, which was empty Must be at work Tony thought to himself, turning the corner to go to Peter’s room. It was cracked, not closed, but cracked, and since Tony didn’t want to be a complete asshole *cough* not like he just broke into the boys house *cough*. He peeked inside the room and shit, Tony felt his heart go to his dick and then out his mouth because whole hell the boy was naked. 

“M-Mr. S-Stark” Peter said softly

Tony’s eyes widened, thinking that he’d been caught, shit, he’s going to get arrested.

“M-more”

Alright, Tony was done, he was completely and utterly done, he’d seen it all now, space, death, his very attractive intern ass up with his fingers in his ass calling out his name, everything. “Well damn” Tony muttered under his breath, feeling his own fairly large member getting harder and harder by the second. 

“P-please”

That was the man's breaking point. Stark bursted into Peter’s room, not even giving the younger a chance to comprehend what was happening.

“M-Mr. Stark! I-I’m- it’s not what it looks like I swear!-”

“It’s not, kid? Because it looks like you were begging for my cock like a slut”

“N-NO! T-thats! Uhm..”

“Put your hand in mine”

Tony flipped the boy over onto his back, meeting eyes with a very embarrassed Peter, and taking the smaller boys hand in his own. 

“Tell me what you want, cause baby, I’ll give you the world” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear, his voice deeper than normal. 

“M-Mr Stark I-”

“Tony”

“W-What?”

“Call me Tony” 

Peter was almost as red as his suit, but who wouldn’t be with their very attractive boss above them while their naked?

“T-Tony.. I-..”

“You want me to fuck you, Peter?”

Tony didn’t think Peter’s face could get any redder, but oh it did. He knew what the boy want and damn, he knew what he wanted as well because whew, have you seen that ass? 

He thought he was sure that Peter wouldn’t answer, but not that surprised when he did

“Y-yes sir”

That’s it, Tony has a Sir kink now. 

The older man nodded, pulling off his own shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers, with a very distinct outline of his hardened member. 

“You look like you’ve stretched yourself out enough, don’t you think, Peter”

All Peter could do was let out a small whine and nod, he was already ruined and Tony hasn’t even done anything yet. 

-Smut Warning-  
Tony grabbed the lube he saw on the bed stand and put a little on Peter, figuring he’d already have some, then pulling down his own boxers and putting a fair amount on his member. He lined his now throbbing member in front of Peter’s entrance and looked up at the boy.

“You sure you want this, Petey, Because there's no coming back from this”

“Y-you know that I want to be with you all the time..” 

“You know that I won’t stop until I make you mine”

Tony slid himself into Peter’s tight muscle, groaning softly at the feeling of being inside him. The older didn’t even give the boy time to adjust to his size, he pulled out half way then slammed back into the smaller boy, his thrusts powerful and fast.

“Until I make you mine” 

Peter was a moaning mess, tears running down his face as he tried not to cum straight away. Neither of the boys cared about the neighbors in the first place. Tony leaned in slowly while continuing his fast movements, he looked straight into Peter’s eyes, then at his lips. Peter gave a loud moan which Tony saw as permission. The older smashed their lips together, the kiss getting rougher and hotter as Tony’s thrusts finally hit the smaller boys spot, Peter letting out a moan so loud it was almost a scream.

“Found it” Tony said agaisn’t Peter’s lips as he focussed on hitting that spot over and over again, which he did and it drove Peter crazy.

“G-gunna!”

“Go ahead baby, Can I cum inside?”

“M-Mhm!”

Tony started to pick up the past of his thrusts, hitting Peter’s spot as he did so. Peter came first, shaping his back in a perfect arch, letting out breathless moans and whines. Tony gave a line of curses, catching his orgasm and cumming inside of the smaller.

They both stared at each other for what felt like forever before Tony pulled out. 

“I-I love you!”

Tony’s eyes went so wide they bout have popped out his head.

“Dammit, kid, I love you too, I need to get you cleaned up”  
“I-it’s fine.. Can we just uhm.. Cuddle?”

“If that's what you want to do, then sure, but shouldn’t I-”

“No!.. just cuddles.. Please sir?”

How could Tony say no to such a well mannered boy. He gave a soft smile and layed next to Peter, holding him tightly in his arms. Whispering the following words inside his ear. 

“Put your hand in mine”

And with that, Peter did.


End file.
